The Other Side
by Siron
Summary: There is no old house of old grandfather there's a dormitory, no secret wardrobe only a room, and no four siblings just couple of teenagers who must cope with a new dangerous reality


She was of rather scientific kind of mind and that's why she was basing her life on physical equations and powers here and there which were for her the reason and the consequences of all in the world that she knew. Thus she never believed the ghost stories – she laughed at them during pyjamas parties at her friends' while the others were scared to death and couldn't sleep later at night. She jeered at people who assured everyone around of their last prophetic dream and almost guffawed at somebody trying to persuade her about a magic in his relationship. But most of all she detested fortune tellers whom she couldn't stand. She wasn't able to think of a reason why a women might uncover your future by simply spreading cards with colourful pictures on them in front of you or seeing deep into your palm. She didn't believe in this stuff. Oh, no. But, and it was odd, she wanted to. In her relativistically and classically physical world she missed some exceptions from all cool, definite rules, something unexplainable, impossible to predict and therefore interesting and exciting. She dreamt about it but never hoped to encounter it. She was well aware of a stark reality surrounding her and that's why she didn't even dare to seek adventures. But ironically the adventures has sought her…

Maya was as usual poring over her math books and solving her math tasks. And as usual a sudden thought of "How pathetic am I!" came to her mind when she heard noises of fun from behind the wall. Again she was pondering why she couldn't have the time of her life like her friends from dormitory and why the only pleasure she can get comes from physical books. Having reminded herself of all the lack of experiences which were far behind the others around her, she slouched even more and leant even deeper on her notebook trying not to think about it when door from her room opened and two girls energetically rushed in laughing. The taller and slimmer one sat opposite to her.

"Oh, Maya, I forgot to tell you!" she said sniggering. Maya smiled, too, and adjusted her glasses.

"Driving license course, I bet, Catherine" she said pointing an index finger at her friend.

"Yeah. McGold has started to call me names. You know 'scythes' thing"

Catherine's surname was Sides and there was no man who wouldn't mock it like that.

"Original, isn't it?" Maya sneered.

"I told him not to address me like that, Catherine continued, and threatened him that I would also start to call him funny names"

"And he said what?"

"That he's used to funny names"

"Oh"

"But it isn't what I meant to say. Listen, then on a radio we heard the advertisement 'On Sunday there will be the golden cloud… gold cloud…' And I asked 'What cloud?'"

Maya laughed.

"He started laughing, too"

"No way! Ooh, he's got that his sexy smile!"

"I know. But it was just a beginning!"

It became a custom in this room to describe in details every hour on a course as both of them had the same instructor, McGold. He wouldn't be such an attraction if he wasn't so handsome and funny and young at the same time.

Catherine was getting on very well with him and Maya wasn't surprised because of this. Her roommate has always had that knack to make males clang to her. Catherine had a broad shining smile and bright eyes and her nice countenance and flirtational way of behaving herself attracted men. Everyone courted her.

Maya envied her but knew she would never be able to fawn on men like her. Maya preferred to hide her feelings. It might have been a reason for her not engaging fully in activities or relationships with people. The only thing she was really involved in was science and in this way the vicious circle is closed.

That night Maya woke up at about four o'clock. She got up on a bed and looked around. Emily, her second roommate, was snoring in her sleep – she drank so much at a party at their neighbours' the evening before that it was obvious that she would be sleeping like a log later. Catherine's bed was empty. She also drank but some time after midnight she went to the boys' wing to her boyfriend, Mark.

Maya despite early hour was well awoken and this state surprised her – she never slept well. She decided to go to the bathroom. She put on shoes and went on the corridor lit wonderfully by moon. She liked such nights – they were so magical.

Her lonely steps echoed through empty spaces when she was climbing steps. The bathroom on her wing broke down so she had to go to the one upstairs.

When she reached the top, she bumped at something. Maya jumped scared but it turned out to be Catherine.

"What are you doing up here, Maya!"

"Going to bathroom?"

"Ok, she said in a low voice looking around like a criminal, I'll go with you, ok?"

"Ok, she agreed and they turned right to the corridor leaving the staircase behind, You thought I was a supervisor? "

"Worse. The principle is said to check corridors"

It isn't allowed to wander on not your own wings at night, especially men's one so Catherine was in a grave danger and could only be saved by a company of someone 'decent'. Like Maya.

"Four o'clock? You're coming back early tonight."

"Oh, he made me angry, said Catherine, opening the door to the bathroom"

"Again?"

"Again"

"So, Maya smiled slightly, No sex tonight?"

Catherine was just about to respond when the horrible noise arose outside the bathroom.

"What was that?" Maya asked with eyes widely open.

Catherine knitted her eyebrows and shrugged when the other girl turned around and tentatively walked out of the bathroom. On the far dark end of the corridor on the right the door from one of the rooms started to open with cracking sound. Maya was surprised that noone hadn't heard that yet and come here to check it.

"Isn't it that room which always stands closed?" Catherine whispered to her.

It was true. Legends were told about it. The principle sometimes packed people in groups of four in double rooms when there were many of them to live in the dormitory, but never used this one, number 125, with five beds inside.

The door has just uncovered the impenetrable darkness of the inside shielding a window next to it when Maya and Catherine heard sound of heavy steps coming from the stairs and a deep voice muttering something like 'Filthy teenagers. Wait till I find you, brats!'

"Principle, hissed Catherine scared, He will never believe that we didn't make that noise!"

Door shut again with a spine-chilling thud. The man who apparently was closer and closer mumbled 'I will finish with you once for all!'

Maya grabbed Catherine's hand and they ran as fast and quiet as possible to the number 125.

"You don't want to…?" asked Catherine shaking her head. She got rid of her grip beside the very door which was opening with a nasty sound right now.

"It's the only way, she urged her trying not to look inside the room, He will find us in the bathroom"

"It's haunted. Didn't you…?" she didn't finish, because Maya pushed her into the room. She plunged there herself after she heard the principle right behind the corner. A second later when he appeared on the corridor, the door shut. And didn't open again.


End file.
